1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to computer interfaces and, more particularly, to a method and system of controlling a context menu.
2. Description of Related Art
When accessing the Internet (i.e., the worldwide Web, the Web, etc.), an Internet user typically executes, via a computer, a browser software program such as, for example, Netscape Navigator™ or Microsoft Internet Explorer™. The browser program (i.e., a browser) establishes a link to the Internet (via a modem and an Internet Service Provider (ISP), for example) and also provides a textual and graphical user interface (i.e., an application window) and a window within the application window for displaying Internet content (i.e., a browser window).
While using the browser program, a user is able to call up a context menu, e.g., by clicking on the right mouse button or activating a context menu key. The context menu is comprised of a list of items that can be chosen, typically, to perform different browser functions. Different context menus are displayed depending on what was clicked on and/or selected by the user in the browser program. The context menu gives a user quick access to browser functions that are related to the element that was clicked, making Internet navigation more convenient. For these reasons, it is often desirable to insert additional menu items to a context menu that add functionality to the browser program.
Current browser programs allow an application to add text, and to associate handlers with the text, in context menus, by modifying registry settings. This method of modifying context menus, however, has several shortcomings. One such shortcoming is that, with this method, the application has no control over the order and position of the additional items relative to standard or other menu items in the context menu. Another shortcoming of current context menu modification techniques is that they offer the same menu items regardless of the user using the browser, and regardless of the country, etc., in which the user is located during use of the browser. Still another shortcoming is that updating or changing context menu items requires the user to install a new application at the user computer. As such, a need exists for an improved system and method of controlling a context menu.